Lemme Call You Sweetheart [Re-Write]
by Dickie1
Summary: a re-write of the first LCYS, which has been here for awhile..^_^ enjoy. [note: all characters except the narrator belong to the AKT people. Please dont sue me!]


I had smiled as I stepped into the sunlight. My older sister Kate was finally home and with some people she had brought with her. Men. Oh, men. I couldnt wait to see what they looked like and what they acted like..basically anything. Kate had found a love in Sir William Thatcher, a Jousting champion. She blacksmithed his armor.  


I have been staying home with father because of his being sick and recieving money from Kate's blacksmithing was always needed. Kate learned blacksmithing from Her deceased husband, as it had been his trade for many years in London. I was so young when father fell ill and Kate was still 14 and old enough to look after father while i was sleeping. I was 11. Then she married and left me with him when I was 13.  


I had found an escape in the barn, where I would write for hours and hours, mostly poems. Sometimes i'd write some stories in which I would dream of a prince who understood me like no other. Boys had become an item of interest in my dreams..Yet I still have never had a sweetheart, 5 years later. Ah me, I wish I was in love..to be in love. I sometimes believe that being born who I was was truly a curse..was this the life I would lead forever, tending to my father's side?  
I pray it not.  


When Kate and Will walked in the door I was watching the men out the window. She crept up behind me and said:  
"Heya sis!"  
"aaahh!! Katie!!"  
and I gave her a big hug. I missed her very much. Her hands were worn from days of work and spending time near the fires which burned her hands im sure. She introduced me to Will, He had a very warm handshake and a nice smile. Great catch Katie.  


We looked out the window and she pointed out the men outside.  
"The boy with the flaming red hair is Wat."  
"Ahhh" I thought to myself that he looked rather..gay? Ah I dont know, im just kind of peculiar like that. I sincerely doubt he is.  
"The tubby guy is Roland"  
He looked rather pissed off and was rapping Wat over the head with a..thing that looked like a horseshoe..erm..  
"And the blond one is Geoff Chaucer"  


I was astounded. I had never seen a man who looked like he. He had such beautiful eyes, the sun was shining in them. He was about 6'3", and he dressed like a creative sort. Different from the others.  
I grabbed Kate's arm and asked her to introduce me to them. ...As I continued down the stairs, I saw a closer look at Geoff. He reminded me of a poem I had written when I was 14.  


I stepped into the sunshine and we made eye contact.  
I felt like some kind of lightning had pierced my soul. I had never felt such an attraction to anything in my entire life.   
"well, should I give you guys the tour and show you where you'll be sleeping for the next 2 weeks?" Kate asked  
"That may be a good idea" Stated Wat.  


Wow im amazed by his wit. hahaha.  


Geoff didnt say anything, while the others were speaking. I could feel his eyes on my back.  
And I loved it. 

I had smiled as I stepped into the sunlight. My older sister Kate was finally home and with some people she had brought with her. Men. Oh, men. I couldnt wait to see what they looked like and what they acted like..basically anything. Kate had found a love in Sir William Thatcher, a Jousting champion. She blacksmithed his armor.  


I have been staying home with father because of his being sick and recieving money from Kate's blacksmithing was always needed. Kate learned blacksmithing from Her deceased husband, as it had been his trade for many years in London. I was so young when father fell ill and Kate was still 14 and old enough to look after father while i was sleeping. I was 11. Then she married and left me with him when I was 13.  


I had found an escape in the barn, where I would write for hours and hours, mostly poems. Sometimes i'd write some stories in which I would dream of a prince who understood me like no other. Boys had become an item of interest in my dreams..Yet I still have never had a sweetheart, 5 years later. Ah me, I wish I was in love..to be in love. I sometimes believe that being born who I was was truly a curse..was this the life I would lead forever, tending to my father's side?  
I pray it not.  


When Kate and Will walked in the door I was watching the men out the window. She crept up behind me and said:  
"Heya sis!"  
"aaahh!! Katie!!"  
and I gave her a big hug. I missed her very much. Her hands were worn from days of work and spending time near the fires which burned her hands im sure. She introduced me to Will, He had a very warm handshake and a nice smile. Great catch Katie.  


We looked out the window and she pointed out the men outside.  
"The boy with the flaming red hair is Wat."  
"Ahhh" I thought to myself that he looked rather..gay? Ah I dont know, im just kind of peculiar like that. I sincerely doubt he is.  
"The tubby guy is Roland"  
He looked rather pissed off and was rapping Wat over the head with a..thing that looked like a horseshoe..erm..  
"And the blond one is Geoff Chaucer"  


I was astounded. I had never seen a man who looked like he. He had such beautiful eyes, the sun was shining in them. He was about 6'3", and he dressed like a creative sort. Different from the others.  
I grabbed Kate's arm and asked her to introduce me to them. ...As I continued down the stairs, I saw a closer look at Geoff. He reminded me of a poem I had written when I was 14.  
stepped into the sunshine and we made eye contact.  
I felt like some kind of lightning had pierced my soul. I had never felt such an attraction to anything in my entire life.   
"well, should I give you guys the tour and show you where you'll be sleeping for the next 2 weeks?" Kate asked  
"That may be a good idea" Stated Wat.  


Wow im amazed by his wit. hahaha.  


Geoff didnt say anything, while the others were speaking. I could feel his eyes on my back.  
And I loved it. 

*** 

I had smiled as I stepped into the sunlight. My older sister Kate was finally home and with some people she had brought with her. Men. Oh, men. I couldnt wait to see what they looked like and what they acted like..basically anything. Kate had found a love in Sir William Thatcher, a Jousting champion. She blacksmithed his armor.  


I have been staying home with father because of his being sick and recieving money from Kate's blacksmithing was always needed. Kate learned blacksmithing from Her deceased husband, as it had been his trade for many years in London. I was so young when father fell ill and Kate was still 14 and old enough to look after father while i was sleeping. I was 11. Then she married and left me with him when I was 13.  


I had found an escape in the barn, where I would write for hours and hours, mostly poems. Sometimes i'd write some stories in which I would dream of a prince who understood me like no other. Boys had become an item of interest in my dreams..Yet I still have never had a sweetheart, 5 years later. Ah me, I wish I was in love..to be in love. I sometimes believe that being born who I was was truly a curse..was this the life I would lead forever, tending to my father's side?  
I pray it not.  


When Kate and Will walked in the door I was watching the men out the window. She crept up behind me and said:  
"Heya sis!"  
"aaahh!! Katie!!"  
and I gave her a big hug. I missed her very much. Her hands were worn from days of work and spending time near the fires which burned her hands im sure. She introduced me to Will, He had a very warm handshake and a nice smile. Great catch Katie.  


We looked out the window and she pointed out the men outside.  
"The boy with the flaming red hair is Wat."  
"Ahhh" I thought to myself that he looked rather..gay? Ah I dont know, im just kind of peculiar like that. I sincerely doubt he is.  
"The tubby guy is Roland"  
He looked rather pissed off and was rapping Wat over the head with a..thing that looked like a horseshoe..erm..  
"And the blond one is Geoff Chaucer"  


I was astounded. I had never seen a man who looked like he. He had such beautiful eyes, the sun was shining in them. He was about 6'3", and he dressed like a creative sort. Different from the others.  
I grabbed Kate's arm and asked her to introduce me to them. ...As I continued down the stairs, I saw a closer look at Geoff. He reminded me of a poem I had written when I was 14.  
stepped into the sunshine and we made eye contact.  
I felt like some kind of lightning had pierced my soul. I had never felt such an attraction to anything in my entire life.   
"well, should I give you guys the tour and show you where you'll be sleeping for the next 2 weeks?" Kate asked  
"That may be a good idea" Stated Wat.  


Wow im amazed by his wit. hahaha.  


Geoff didnt say anything, while the others were speaking. I could feel his eyes on my back.  
And I loved it. 

***

About 3 hours later we sat around the big oak table in the dining room eating dinner.  
"Oh, Geoff. Abby here is a writer too" Kate said and I nudged her. For some reason I felt really modest.  
"Oh, really?" Geoff spoke clearly and effectively. "What kind of medium do you write in?"  
"Mostly poems, some fiction" I answered. My legs were shaking under the table and I couldnt control it.  
His face lit up and he had a smile that could light an entire room. He lit my soul.  
"I write also" He said quietly  
"I've read your book, I believe" I remembered reading a book by a man named Chaucer.  
"Really?" He looked very surprised! ah I couldnt believe it!  
"Yeah! you're a very talented man Mr. Chaucer" I remembered reading his words in absolute awe and saying to myself "Wow this man is deep. He can actually think unlike some neanderthals I know of"  
"Just call me Geoff, love" He smiled. I melted. It must've showed because he chuckled and his face lit up some more.  
  
Ah his charm is killing me. Slowly. But im enjoying this sort of death. 

"behave yourself, Abby dear" Kate told me as I walked out to the barn with Geoffrey and I kicked her in the left shin. She knew how attracted to him I was, as I had dragged her away from her Will and told her that I was. But he wanted to see some of my writing. It sucks horribly but why not. Wouldnt hurt. I dont think he'd think any less of me. At least he didnt seem like that type of man.  
I dug through the little "secret" compartment in the barn in which I kept my writing. I handed it to him silently. I felt quite bashful since he was Geoff Chaucer, a great writer and me..well..a silly sixteen year old girl with a tremendous crush. I mean, what would he think of that. he must be about 10 years my senior. Not that age really matters I suppose, as my friends are being pawned off on men old enough to be their fathers. Ugh. I think i'd like to vomit.  
"Well, you are quite the writer, Miss Abby"  
"Do you really think so?"  
"I do"  
"Why, thank you Geoff"and I could feel myself blushing. He has that face-lighting quality and I knew by that that he could see that he had some kind of effect on me.  
"Oh he has an effect on me like the moon has an effect on the tides"  


I think I thought out loud then. He looked slightly confused [God, he's so very attractive when he's confused! aurrrrgh!] and then he seemed to guess it. I think.

  
"I thought you beautiful when I saw you first.." he began slowly. "and I had hoped you thought the same of me..." and it surprised me.  


he took advantage of the opportunity of my confusion and kissed me very softly and slowly.  
I was completely taken aback. Speechless. But now I wanted to kiss him. So I did. Hard. We were bruising eachothers lips but it didnt seem to matter much.  
When it was over, My mind was completely blown. He took my hand and let me out of the barn.  
"I need to show you something!!" He whispered excitedly.

  
"Alright." I said quietly. My cheeks were flushed and I felt very very hot. Like my blood temperature must've been 500 degrees.  


We walked along the road hand in hand towards a woods clearing. I wondered if I was dreaming. The was a swing and a rock pit for fires. I knew all about it  
"When I was younger I used to come here all the time"  
"Isnt it beautiful? I mean not as beautiful as you, of course, but you get the idea" He grinned  
"It is very lovely" I said quietly  
"What the matter, love?" He said gently.  
"Oh it's just that my father used to bring me here when I was very young and tell me stories. Before he became ill and Katie had to leave" I said rather wistfully  
"Then I will tell you a story"  
I proceeded to lay my head in his lap and he caressed my face while he told me stories of royal betrayal and lust. I let a small yawn slip.  
"Bored, huh?" He smiled down on me, with his face framed in moonlight  
"No way!" I replied  
"right..." and he started tickling me. Ah! Only Katie used to tickle me.  
"Think we should go back?" I asked  
"why?"  
Well..I wouldnt want them all to suppose "things" happened"  
"Ah..and what's wrong with things?"  
"Nothing I guess."  
"My point exactly" and he kissed my forehead and took my hand. When we were walking homeward, I asked myself "do you love this man? this Geoffrey Chaucer?" Yes. But does he love me?  


Only one way to learn the answer.  
"Come with me" I smiled "I have some more writing in my bedchamber that I think you may enjoy"  
"alright" He held my right hand still as we walked up the stairway, treading lightly to be sure no one awoke. 

***

So I had him in my room now...what was I gonna do? I had never been in this position before..no pun intended of course..I needed to find out if he loves me too. Yeah, well sleeping with him isnt going to solve anything...hmm...not that that's a bad idea of course 

"If you dont mind my asking, were you ever married?"  
"Yeah. But it didnt last. Shortly before I met Will and the others, she'd had enough of me and met some other guy"  
"Ah im sorry"  
"She wasnt really worth all the time I spent, anyway"  
I just nodded and looked away. I didnt really know what to say. He didnt seem to care though.   
"So you said you had some writing to show me..or did you drag me in here for "things" and he gave me a bit of a wink.  
"I dunno..." I gave a shy smile. I dont even know why I had led him into my room anyway...God im stupid..Spur of the moment..He smiled and he kissed me again. Damn he's a good kisser. Although i've never kissed anyone else..eh..  


He was holding me and suddenly I asked him "Do you love me?"

I was a bit sick of just beating around the bush. I truly feel a way that I have never felt around anyone...but is it lust? Is it? augh. I dont think so.

"You make me feel completed. Tonight has been absolutely incredible and it would only be something I would share with one. Even she didnt make me feel this way. And I suppose that one was you."  


"And you arent saying this just so you can get me into bed with you are you?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"I swear it."  
"good" I smiled. I lay back down and he lay next to me.  
***

When I awoke, It was in a mass of sweaty sheets. No Geoff in my arms. I imagine he snuck back to his room after I fell esleep. 

  
I stumbled out of bed..I could hardly walk..ugh...found something decent to put on and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, I would've thought it was about 11 AM.   
I imagine I was awake until about 3 AM last night. The stars were shining brightly while he was telling his yarn to me..ah he is talented..talented in bed too. Im glad I gave myself to him, as I dont love anyone the way I love him. Just what will everyone else say? Will he leave me though he says he wont?

  
I closed the door softly and moved down the hall toward Geoff's chamber. I wondered if he was in there still.  
I walked in quietly, but the bed was made with a note and and one single flower. I approached closer and picked it up off the bed. 

Dearest:  
I have never experienced anything of what I did last night. The night was one i shall never forget and i hope to be with you forever. the flower is a token of our love, the beauty of it. it's also symbolic of you. you are more beautiful than it, but i hope it comes close in your heart. even though this flower will die, i know our love never will. I thought you might've come looking for me, so I left you a note. I have gone into London with Will, Wat and Roland to pick up some things. I shall see you around dinner time.  
All my love,  
Geoff 

I brought the letter to my nose and smelled the ink and parchment. Smelled like him. I took it into my room and placed it in the music box my mother had given me when I was a small child. I lay the flower on my window sill. I needed water, but I knew I was going to press it so it would last forever.

  
I treaded the stairs lightly so i wouldnt fall. In between my thighs hurt like all hell. Kate was in the kitchen and we sat down at the oak table like last night.  


"How did it go"  
"Im in love, Katie"  
"Do you really think so"  
"Yeah. Nobody has ever made me feel this way. I feel like I can be myself and I can be free. My whole life i have been no one to everyone and someone has finally appreciated me for who I truly am"  
"Im so happy for you, kid!" she gave my hands a squeeze. then I dont understand what happen, but she just started retching.   
She sat up and her face was red and there were tears in her eyes. I [waddled] over to her side of the table and I hugged her tightly. I was standing in her vomit. 

I understood what was going on.  
"How long have you been pregnant?"  
" a few weeks"  
"Why didnt you tell me?"  
"I was afraid you would hate me."  


How could I hate someone for doing what I did just this pa st evening. I told her about my evening with Geoff, and we laughed with tears in our eyes. We prayed that I myself wasnt pregnant. ah now that was all I needed..

***

Before later that day when the men got home, Me and Kate had a wonderful time cleaning up the house. We just talked and connected more than ever before. I missed my talks with Katie. She told me about how she had talked with Geoff after we had finished making love and he was sneaking back to his chamber. She was up too, vomiting.  
We finally sat down near the fireplace. She pulled out a babies' frock she had been sewing for the child she was to bear 

  
"for his christening" she explained. Im so excited about having a niece or nephew. 

Geoff must've crept in quietly because I didnt hear him. He snuck up behind and whispered something incoherent and kissed my ear. Katie just smiled and said:  
"Yea, Geoff's got a girlfriend.." and I smiled like I had never smiled before. 

That evening, Geoff discreetly handed me a note. I excused myself to the privy and opened it. 

_My love-   
Meet me in the clearing at 9 o' clock. I must discuss something special with you.  
All my love,  
Geoff _

I asked myself what there was that he wanted to discuss. I had absolutely no idea what he might have to discuss with me with such haste.   
I suppose i'll see this evening, now wont I?

While I was walking back to the house, I glanced through the window and saw my father lying on the floor with katie kneeling over him. I ran in.

"He's died" she deadpanned with tears in her eyes.

"Dead?!" 

and she nodded, biting her lip.

***  
I met Geoff in the woods tonight.

  
He was tracing the stars as I walked through the clearing to where he was in the middle.  
"Hi" I said barely audibly and I sat down next to him.   


Geoff pulled me closer, both arms around me while I cried. I cried and cried. I didnt know where I was going to go and what I was going to do if father was to pass now. I wept for the past, present and future.  


"It's ironic that tonight was the night your father would pass. Because of what im about to ask you." he began slowly. "I have been thinking about our future together, and I was wondering if it would be alright if we.."

  
He then trailed off and I thought "Shite, he's leaving me"  


"Would you be my wife? Im in love with you. I never want to be apart from you. I most certainly would never want to leave you alone. Now that this is what you are facing"  
I couldnt breath. I wanted it, I wanted it so bad and I was tasting it.  
"Yes, i'd be honored to be your wife, Geoffrey Chaucer" I managed. Dont know how I said it. But it sounded pretty good.

  
His face split apart into a smile and he gave me one of those kisses where you just want to float there where you are forever. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a golden bracelet and he placed it on my left wrist.

  
"We're leaving next week" He said softly "and i was hoping you would come with us."  
"Of course I will" and i smiled for the first time in hours. 


End file.
